Schlacht um Ryloth (22 VSY)
Die Schlacht um Ryloth war eine der heftigsten Schlachten der Klonkriege. Vorgeschichte 200px|thumb|left|Wat Tambor ist auf Ryloth eingetroffen Der Vorsitzende der Handelsallianz und Mitglied des Separatisten-Rates, Passel Argente, hatte auf Ryloth, genauer gesagt in der Hauptstadt Lessu, dem Handelsmakler Artruk eine wertvolle Lieferung vom Planeten Christophsis anvertraut. Diese Lieferung sollte von Artruk sicher verwahrt werden. Was Artruk und Argente jedoch nicht wussten war, dass die beiden Twi'lek-Wiederstandskämpfern Cham Syndulla und Voyla sie bespitzelten. Syndulla ist sich sicher, dass Argente kein gewöhnlicher Besucher des Planeten ist und sie sehr vorsichtig seinen müssen. Das Geheimtreffen zwischen Argente und dem Twi'lek hat jedoch noch einen weiteren Zuhörer. Wat Tambor, Vorsitzender der Techno-Union, verfolgte die Unterredung mit. Er hatte kurz zuvor mit der Hilfe des trandoshanischen Händlers Gha Nachkt einen Prtotokolldroiden an Argente verkauft, der Tambor als Spion diente. Als er von den wichtigen Dingen hört, die Argente auf Ryloth lagert, lässt er seinen Taktikdroiden TA-175 die Truppen mobilisieren um Ryloth einzunehmen und an die Waren heranzukommen. Nachdem die Separatistenarmee unter der Führung von Tambor Ryloth eingenommen hat, wurden die Einwohner des Planeten, die Twi'leks, in Lagern gefangen gehalten und von den Droiden misshandelt. Einem Antrag des Senats, vom Senator der Twi'leks, Orn Free Taa, gestellt, folgend, reagierte die Republik unter der Führung von Kanzler Palpatine umgehend. Sie schickte einen Flottenverband aus, der von mehreren hochrangigen Jedi kommandiert wirdwurde, um den Planeten zurückzuerobern. Doch die Separatisten haben in dieser Zeit bereits eine schlagkräftige Flottengruppe unter dem Kommando des genialen neimoidianischen Kommandanten Mar Tuuk eine Blockade errichtet, die verhindern soll, dass Bodentruppen und Kriegschiffe der Republik den Planeten erreichen. Die Schlacht Erster Angriff auf die Blockade Um die separatistische Flotte, die um Ryloth stationiert war, zu durchbrechen und zu zerstören, sprang eine Gruppe aus Schlachtenschiffen der Republik aus dem Hyperraum und hielt auf die Blockade vor Ryloth zu. Von der Resolute, dem Flaggschiff von Anakin Skywalker und Admiral Yularen, die die Flotte leiteten, startete die Blau-Staffel unter dem Kommando von Ahsoka Tano. Nach hektischer Vorberietung im Hangar und nachdem sich alle Staffelmitglieder - Axe, Slammer, Kickback, Tucker und Swoop - gemeldet hatten, war Ahsoka froh, ihre Fähigkeiten als Staffelführerin zu beweisen. Sie hatte den Auftrag bekommen, das Flaggschiff der Separatisten anzufliegen und zu zerstören. Allerdings hatte der Kommandant der gegnerischen Streitkräfte, Mar Tuuk, einen Angriff vorhergesehen und eine Falle aufgestellt. 200px|thumb|left|Die [[Blaue Staffel startet zu ihrem ersten und letzten Angriff]] Zunächst ließ er sämtliche Schiffe ihre Droiden-Sternjäger starten, um die Blau-Staffel abzufangen. Dann gab er den Befehl, die Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, und vier Fregatten der Konföderation kamen aus dem Hyperraum, um das Flaggschiff und die zwei bereits anwesenden Fregatten zu unterstützen. Da sie nicht mit einer solchen Übermacht gerecht hatten, versuchten Admiral Yularen und Anakin die Blau-Staffel zurückzurufen, doch Ahsoka ignoriert die Befehle, da sie sich immer noch Chancen ausrechnet, das feindliche Flaggschiff zu zerstören. Doch als sie hörte, dass die Flotte in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckt, gibt sie der Staffel den Befehl, zurückzukehren. Doch es ist zu spät. Von einer gewaltigen Übermacht an Droiden-Sternjägern stark dezimiert worden, versuchte die Blau-Staffel zurück zur Resolute zu gelangen, um dort zu helfen, denn dort haben die Droiden-Sternjäger damit begonnen, sich selbst als Geschosse einzusetzen. Dutzende der Droiden kollidieren mit den drei Zerstörern, und einer, die Redeemer, wird dabei zerstört. Verzweifelt versucht Ahsoka jetzt, die Resolute zu erreichen, um nur noch das nackte Leben von sich selbst und den anderen Staffelmitgliedern zu retten, da die Schlacht bereits offensichtlich verloren war. Nur zwei Mitglieder der Blau-Staffel schaffen es, dem Gemetzel zu entkommen und Ahsoka wird geschockt, als sie mit ansehen muss, wie ihr Flügelmann Axe in seinem Sternjäger abgeschossen wir. Dann beginnen die beiden verbliebenen Schlachtschiffe, die Resolute und die Defender mit einem Wendemanöver und springen aus dem System. Zurück bleibt ein triumphierender Mar Tuuk, der seinem Vorgesetzten, Wat Tambor, stolz berichten konnte, dass er die feindliche Flotte geschlagen hat. Allerdings bereitet er sich beriets auf einen weiteren Angriff vor, da er sich, nachdem er erkannte, dass Anakin der Führer der gegnerischen Flotte war, sich über ihn informiert hatte und zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass der junge Jedi zurückkehren würde. Durchbrechung der Blockade Und tatsächlich hat Anakin, mit unbewusster Hilfe von Ahsoka, bereits einen Plan entwickelt. Er lässt die bereits schwer beschädigte Defender evakuieren und entladen. Er wollte das separatistische Flaggschiff, und mit ihm auch den feindlichen Kommandanten, zerstören, indem er die Defender in das andere Schiff hineinstuert. Da er diese Mission jedoch persönlich leiten musste, ernannte er Ahsoka gegen ihren Willen zum Kommandanten über die Resolute, die ihm folgen sollte, wenn er dass Schiff vernichtet hatte, um die anderen Fregatten zu vernichten. [[Bild:Defender_zerstört_Flaggschiff.jpg|250px|thumb|Das Ende der Defender]] Doch Ahsoka muss sich damit abfinden, da Anakin bereits aufgebraochen war. Auf der Brücke der Resolute entwickelt sie mit Rex und einem eweiteren Offizier einen Plan, den sie sich überlegt hatte. Nachdem der Plan akzeptiert wurde, brachen auch Ahsoka, Rex und Admiral Yularen, der sich genügend erholt hatte, um wieder auf die Brücke zu koomen, mit der Resolute auf, um ihre letzt Chance zu nutzen, die Blockade zu durchbrechen. Anakin war da bereits vor Ryloth eingetroffen und führte ein Gespräch mit Mar Tuuk, um diese davon abzulenken, seine Taktik zu durchschauen. Doch Mar Tuuk war nicht dumm, und als die Droidencrew der Brücke ihm mitteilt, dass sie bei ihren Scans nur eine Lebensform an Bord des feindlichen Schiffs aufgespürt hatten, weiß er, was der Jedi vorhat. Er befahl allen Schiffen, das Feuer auf die Defender zu eröffnen, doch Anakin ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu nahe an Mar Tuuks Flaggschiff herangekommen. Obwohl das Feuer der Separatisten die Defender teilweise zerstörte, hatte sie noch genug Masse, um das Droiden-Kontrollschiff zu zerstören. Als die beiden Schiffe kollidierten, war Anakin bereits mit R2-D2 in einer Rettungskapsel unterwegs. Zur gleichen Zeit sprang die Resolute in das System und führte die von Ahsoka entwickelte Taktik durch: Die Defender dreht sich auf die Seite, sodass den feindlichen Fregatten der Bauch des Schiffes zugewendet wurde. So waren die Brückenaufbauten und der Hangarbereich vorerst vor dem Feuer der feindlichen Fregatten geschüzt. Im Schatten der Resolute starteten daraufhin die Sternjägerstaffeln, die aus neuen Bombern, den Y-Flüglern, und Kampfjägern wei den V-19 Torrent bestanden. Unbemerkt von den Fregatten starteten diese und flogen dann einen überraschenden Angriff auf die Schiffe der Konföderation. Die Fregatten waren nicht auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen, und daher blieb den Droiden-Kommandnaten nicht genügnend Zeit, um sich ein gutes Manöver zu überlegen. Eine Fregatte nacheder anderen wurde zerstört. Als die letzte Fregatte schwer beschädigt davontrieb, trafen die Landungsschiffe von Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi ein und begannen mit der Landung der Truppen. Landung der Bodentruppen 300px|thumb|right|Die Landungstruppen der Republik werden hart getroffen Nachdem die Blockade der Separatisten durchbrochen worden war, begannen Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit der Landung der Bodentruppen. Doch noch während die drei Landungsschiffe der Jedi in die Atmosphäre von Ryloth eindrangen, befahl TX-20, der kommandierende Taktikdroide, der das Eindringen der feindlichen Armee beobachtet hatte, seinen großen Lasergeschützen das Feuer. Von der Wucht des separatistischen Bombardements überrascht, wird eines der Landungsschiffe schwer getroffen. Als Mace Windu die Schadensberichte von Oberstleutnant Ponds erfährt, nimmt er Kontakt mit Obi-Wan auf. Die Landung der Truppen kann so nicht fortgeführt werden, sie würden zu große Verluste erleiden. Daher beschließen die beiden Jedi, eine kleine Einheit vorzuschicken um die Flakgeschütze auszuschalten und die kleine Stadt Nabat einzunehmen.. Obi-Wan soll diese Operation leiten. Angriff auf die Frontlinie Daraufhin macht sich dieser mit einer Gruppe seiner besten Klonkrieger auf den Weg, um die Geschütze zu zerstören. An Bord seines Kanonenbootes, der Crumb Bomber, lässt er Cody die Einsatzziele klarmachen: Nabat soll eingenommen werden, nicht zerstört werden - daher kein Einsatz von schweren Waffen und keine Artillerie, sondern einzig Blaster und Droidenknacker. Einer der Klonsoldaten - Boil - beschwert sich darüber leise bei seinem Nachbarn, dem Klonkrieger Waxer. Bis die Geschütze ausgeschaltet und die Stadt eingenommen sei, würde sich Windu mit den beiden verbliebenen Landungsschiffen zurückziehen. Der Taktikdroide beobachtet das von seinem Standpunkt aus. Er ist dabei, die einheimischen Twi'leks zusammen zutreiben, um sie als lebendige Schilde gegen Kenobi einzusetzen. Als er von Wat Tambor kontaktiert wird, kann er diesem unbesorgt versichern, das die kleine Gruppe Klonkrieger niemals die Geschütze zerstören wird, da ihre Chancen 742 zu 1 stehen, das zu erreichen. Obi-Wan und seine, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits dezimierten Klontruppen, landeten zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem Wald, der unweit von Lessu liegt, in der sich die Geschütze befinden. Sie rückten langsam vor, bis sie in das Visier der Kampfdroiden gerieten, die den äußeren Verteidigungsring bildeten. Diese hatten aus der Deckung der Stadt ein freies Schussfeld, und der Vormarsch von Codys Soldaten wurde damit gestoppt. Die benutzten die umstehenden Bäume als Deckung, doch mussten sie sich beeilen, um die Kanonen auszuschalten. Also befahl Cody seinen Soldaten, EMP-Granaten einzusetzen, so genannte "Droidenknacker". Einige der Klonkrieger schleuderten die Granaten und Obi-Wan ließ sie mit Hilfe der Macht zwischen die Droiden sinken. Als die Impulsgranaten die Kampfdroiden lahm gelegt hatten, eilte Cody mit dem Jedi und den Klonkriegern vorwärts. Doch anstatt weiter vorzurücken, lassen Obi-Wan und Cody die Soldaten innehalten. Kundschafter und Spione/Gutkurr-Alarm Obi-Wan ist sich sicher, dass ihre Gegner etwas vorbereitet haben, lässt er Cody mit seinen besten Männern losziehen, um die Stadt zu erkunden. An einer Wegkreuzung trennen sie sich, Cody geht mit einem der Soldaten, Wooley, zurück um den Marktplatz zu erkunden, während Boil und Waxer, die beiden anderen Klonkrieger, nach Süden weiterziehen. Sie sollen sich um 0620 wieder am Kommandostand melden und Bericht erstatten. 200px|thumb|left|Cody und Wooley entdecken die gefangenen Twi'leks Doch auch TX-20 will wissen, was in der Stadt vor sich geht. Er lässt einige Sondendroiden losziehen, die ständig übertragen und so die perfekten Spione sind. Waxer und Boil gehen derweil weiter durch die leeren Straßen von Nabat und fühlen sich immer mehr unwohl. Dann hören sie plötzlich ein Geräusch und folgen diesem. Sie finden ein kleines Twi’lek-Mädchen namens Numa. Zur gleichen Zeit haben Wooley und Cody auf dem Marktplatz das ganze Ausmaß ihres Problems gesehen. Sie entdecken die Einwohner von Nabat, die als Geiseln von roiden zusammengetrieben worden sind und dutzende Kampfdroiden und AAT-Kampfpanzer. Sofort eilen sie zurück, um Obi-Wan Bericht zu erstatten. Dieser hat in der Zeit, in der Cody weg war, in einer halb zerstörten Kirche von Nabat einen provisorischen Kommandostand aufgebaut. Doch als Cody Bericht erstattet, hat sich bereits ein Sondendroide herangeschlichen, sodass TX-20 die Planung und Berichterstattung von Obi-Wan und Cody belauschen kann. Nachdem er die Pläne seiner Gegner kennt und sich die Akte seines Gegners verinnerlicht hat, schreitet TX-20 in den Gutkurr-Zwinger. Dort hat er dutzende Gutkurrs hungern lassen, um sie dann im Rechten Zeitpunkt auf die Jedi und Klonkrieger loszulassen. Während Cody schon zurückgekehrt ist, sind Waxer und Boil bei der jungen Twi’lek hängengeblieben. Boil, stets Pflichtbewusst, wollte bereits weiter, doch Boil kann Numa nicht einfach zurücklassen. Er hat Numa in sein Herz geschlossen. Auch wenn Numa ihnen zunächst misstraut hatte, hatten Waxer und sein Mitstreiter sie beruhigen können, indem sie ihre Helme abnahmen und ihr damit zeigten, dass sie Menschen und keine Droiden sind. Sie wollten gerade weitergehen, als plötzlich zwei der hungrigen Gutkurrs auf das Haus zustürmen. Die Blasterschüsse der beiden Klone prallen an den harten Körperpanzern der Tiere ab, und obwohl die beiden Klone sich bemühen, die Türe zuzuhalten, gelingt es den hungrigen Gutkurrs beinahe, über eine Öffnung im Dach des Hauses einzudringen. Doch Numa hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Geheimgang freigelegt, in den die junge Twi’lek flüchtet. Waxer und Boil gelingt es ebenfalls knapp, in den Gang zu springen und mit Numa in die Kanalisation zu flüchten. 150px|thumb|right|Die Gutkurrs greifen an Währendessen rücken die Klonkrieger unter dem Kommando von Obi-Wan und Cody in die Stadt vor. Als sie mitten in der Stadt sind, stürmt eine Gruppe der Gutkurrs plötzlich auf sie zu. Die Klonkrieger sind hoffnungslos unterlegen, mit ihren Blastern können sie nichts gegen die Tiere ausrichten, während die Gutkurrs mit ihren Zähnen und Klauen mühelos die Panzer der Klone durchdringen können. Mitten in dem Chaos der Schlacht greift Obi-Wan mit der Macht aus. Plötzlich lassen die Gutkurrs von den Klonen ab, wenden sich Obi-Wan zu der sich in eine kleine Seitengasse zurückzieht; die Gutkurrs folgen ihm. Als einer der Klone auf die abgelenkten Tiere feuern will, hält Cody ihn davon ab. Schließlich sind alle Gutkurrs in der Seitengasse, und Obi-Wan lässt die Klone auf eine Brücke über der Straße schießen. Nach einigen Salven bricht diese zusammen und sperrt die tobenden Gutkurrs mit Obi-Wan in der Seitengasse ein. Doch der Jedi kann sich mühelos mit der Macht von den Gutkurrs abstoßen und über den Steinwall springen. Angriff auf die Geschütze Als sich die Klone gerade von dem unerwarteten Angriff erholt haben, beginnt plötzlich ein Gullydeckel sich zu bewegen. Heraus klettern Waxer und Boil, gefolgt von der kleinen Numa. Nachdem Cody den beiden Klonkriegern einen Rüffel erteilt hat, beginnt die Geisterkompanie weiter mit ihrem Vormarsch, doch folgt sie nun Numa, die die Klone durch das Tunnelsystem unter Nabat zum Marktplatz bringt. Dort ist TX-20 immer noch nicht beunruhigt, obwohl sein Gutkurr-Angriff ein Fehlschlag war. Schließlich haben sich die Reihen der Klone jetzt gelichtet. Doch Obi-Wan ist immernoch nicht mutlos, und gemeinsam mit Waxer und Boil ist er bereits auf den Marktplatz geschlichen. 200px|thumb|left|Obi-Wan befreit die GeiselnDann bricht ein Kampf los, als Cody mit den Überlebenden des Gutkurr-Angriffes ein Ablenkungsmanöver startet. Als die meisten Kampfdroiden abgelenkt sind, eilen der Jedi und die beiden Klonkrieger vorwärts und befreien die Gefangenen. TX-20, der in einem AAT ins Kampfgeschehen eingegriffen hat, wird auf einmal benachrichtigt, dass die Gefangen befreit werden. Daraufhin wendet er seinen AAT und attackiert Obi-Wan, der inzwischen auf eines der Protonengeschütze geklettert ist und die anderen Protonenkanonen zerstört hat. Doch dann muss Obi-Wan aus seinem Geschütz springen, da TX-20 mit seinem AAT das Feuer eröffnet hat. Das Feuer aus den Lasergeschützen des AAT lässt die letzte Protonenkanone explodieren. Die Druckwelle der Explosion schleudert den Jedi, Waxer und Boil zu Boden. Numa, die den Kampf heimlich beobachtet hat, rennt los, als sie sieht wie ihre Freunde auf dem Boden liegen. Und eilt zu Obi-Wan. TX-20, der das ganze beobachtet hat und Obi-Wan ins Visier genommen hat, lacht im Angesicht seines Sieges. Doch da stürmen die Twi’leks vor, angespornt von dem Mut der kleinen Numa. Während TX-20 noch unentschlossen ist, was er tun soll, erklimmen die Twi’leks den AAT und zerren den Taktikdroiden auf den Boden, wo er von ihnen auseinander gerissen wird. Obi-Wan zieht sich kurze Zeit später mit seinen Truppen zurück und stößt zu den anderen Klonkriegern und Panzern, die aus den beiden verbliebenen Landungsschiffen strömen. Seine Mission ist erfüllt. Auch für Waxer und Boil geht die Schlacht noch weiter, und sie können sich nur schwer von der kleinen Numa lösen. Dann ziehen sie mit dem Rest der Geisterkompanie weiter, um den Angriff auf die Hauptstadt Lessu vorzubereiten. Kampf am Canyon Unter dem Kommando von Mace Windu dringt nun die Hauptstreitmacht weiter in Richtung der Hauptstadt Lessu vor, wo sich Wat Tambor befindet. Sein Ziel ist es, die Stadt einzunehmen und die Invasion von Ryloth durch die Gefangennahme von Wat Tambor zu beenden. Doch als die Kolonne aus Klonkriegern und AT-TEs auf einem schmalen Weg an den steilen Klippen eines Canyons entlang marschieren müssen, greifen die Kampfdroiden an. 200px|thumb|right|Die AT-TEs müssen am Rande des Abgrunds den Kampfdroiden wiederstehen Mit einem größeren Aufgebot an AATs beschießen sie die Panzer von der anderen Seite des Canyons. Doch auch die AT-TEs feuern zurück, sodass sich die Droiden-Kommandanten dazu entschließen, den vordersten AT-TE zu Fall zu bringen, um den Konvoi damit festzunageln. Als sich dass Feuer der Laserkanonen auf den vordersten AT-TE konzentriert, ist die Panzerung der gewaltigen Kampfmaschiene dem Beschuss nicht mehr gewachsen. Nach mehreren Treffern bricht sie zusammen, worauf die Klontruppen und Mace Windu den Panzer verlassen, da sie Angst haben, dass er explodiert. Inmitten des Beschusses eilt jetzt Commander Ponds zu Mace Windu und bemüht sich, nicht von herabfallen Felstrümmern begraben zu werden. Als er den Jedi erreicht, befiehlt ihm dieser, den Lightning-Squad zu rufen. Der Lightning-Sqaud ist eine Spezialeinheit aus ARF-Troopern, die mit AT-RT ausgestattet sind. Mit ihren wendigen Kampfmaschienen kommen sie an den stehenden AT-TEs mühelos vorbei und können sogar den herabregnenden Steinen und dem feindlichen Laserfeuer ausweichen. Doch Mace Windu weis, dass die Straße von dem gestürzten AT-TE geräumt werden muss, sonst wird der Konvoi von den Feinden zu schwere Schäden erleiden. Also greift er in die Macht und schiebt den AT-TE von der Straße, sodass er in den Canyon stürzt. Als die AT-RTs ihn erreichen,. Hält einer der ARF-Trooper seinen AT-RT an und überlässt ihn Mace Windu. Dieser eilt sofort vorwärts und überlässt es Ponds, den Konvoi wieder in Bewegung zu setzten. Als die kommandierenden Droiden auf Seiten der Separatisten die heranstürmenden AT-RTs und den wütenden Mace Windu bemerken, lassen sie sofort sämtliche AATs ihr Feuer auf den heran rennenden Ligtning-Squad eröffnen. Doch die AT-Rts sind zu wendig, und die ARF-Trooper zu gut ausgebildet als das sie auch einen Verlust zu beklagen hätten. Systematisch nehmen sie die Panzer unter Beschuss oder zerstören sie mit Thermaldetonatoren, Kampfdroiden die zwischen den Panzer stehen werden überrannt. Schließlich sind die feindlichen Truppen vernichtet und Mace Windu verlässt seinen AT-RT. Sofort stößt Ponds zu ihm und bespricht mit ihm die Verluste die sie zu erleiden hatten. Doch auch hier wird ihre Planung von einem der Sondendroiden der Separatisten belauscht, sodass Wat Tambor und sein Taktikdroide TA-175 jedes Wort mithören können. Planung und Gegenplanung Der Taktikdroide ist besorgt, doch als er einen Rückzug vorschlägt, lässt Wat Tambor ihn klar und deutlich seinen Meinung hören. Auf keinen Fall zurückziehen! Tambor weis, dass der Jedi die Stadt einnehmen will, und um in die Stadt Lessu zu kommen, muss man über eine Plasmabrücke gehen, deren Kontrolle die Techno-Union besitzt. Zudem haben sie eine Menge Kampfdroiden in der Stadt und genug, um jeden Versuch, die Brücke zu überschreiten wären somit für die Feind hoffnungslos. Also befiehlt er TA-175, alle Einheiten zur Brücke ausschwärmen zu lassen, um diese zu bewachen. 200px|thumb|right|TA-175 und Wat Tambor planen ihr Vorgehen Und tatsächlich, an Bord eines AT-TE ist Mace Windu mit den holografischen Abbildern von Kanzler Palpatine, Admiral Yularen, den Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Meister Yoda sowie Orn Free Taa, dem Senator von Ryloth dabei, einen Plan zu schmieden, der darauf hinausläuft, die Hauptstadt einzunehmen und Wat Tambor gefangen zunehmen. Alles in allem läuft die Schlacht für die Republik nämlich sehr gut, der Weltraum um Ryloth ist von Anakins Streitkräften gesichert und die südliche Hemisphäre von Ryloth ist von Obi-Wans Truppen eingenommen. Doch nach Windus Meinung sind seine Truppen zu stark dezimiert worden, um einen Angriff auf Lessu zu wagen, außerdem haben sie nicht die besten Ortskenntnisse. Daher hat er sich überlegt, den Führer der Widerstandsbewegung von Ryloth, Cham Syndulla, zu kontaktieren und mit ihm zu verhandeln, sich dem Kampf der Republik anzuschließen. Mit der Hilfe der Widerstandskämpfer hätte er genug Truppen, um Lessu einzunehmen. Doch hier stößt er auf einen starken Widerstand seitens Orn Free Taas, der Cham Syndulla für einen Verbrecher hält. Auch Palpatine weißt vorsichtig darauf hin, dass Syndulla vor der Schlacht auch recht radikal gegen die Republik eingestellt war. Syndulla, vor dem Krieg ein Rivale von Orn Free Taa, würde nur mehr Macht wollen, die man ihm nicht geben sollte, war eine der Aussagen von Orn Free Taa. Doch als Mace Windu nicht auf die Politiker hören will, mischt sich Palpatine wieder ein. Er will weitere Truppenverbände schicken, doch Admiral Yularen muss ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass keine weiteren Truppen zur Verfügung stehen. Also bricht Mace Windu das Gespräch ab und bereit sich darauf vor,, sich mit Cham Syndulla zu treffen. Rekrutierung der Weiderstandskämpfer Angriff auf Lessu Folgen |}} Hinter den Kulissen Quellen *''Sturm über Ryloth'' *''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' *''Freiheit für Ryloth'' *''Covetous'' *''Curfew'' *''The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' Ryloth Ryloth en:Battle of Ryloth (Clone Wars)